zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Three Spirits
The Three Spirits are a group from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Consisting of: Ciela, Leaf, and Neri, respectively the Spirits of Time and Courage, Power, and Wisdom, they are fairies that serve as protectors of the Ocean King. The colors and attributes of the spirits correspond to the three Golden Goddesses, although Ciela is yellow, not green. The symbols associated with each also correspond to the Marks of the Goddesses. Biography Prior to the events of the game, the Ocean King and the Three Spirits were attacked by Bellum, who managed to seal them away. However, both Ciela, the Spirit of Courage, and the Ocean King managed to create new forms for themselves in order to combat Bellum; however, in doing this, Ciela's memories of being a spirit were erased. A long time later, the hero Link is caught up in their lengthy battle against Bellum when he is shipwrecked on Mercay Island. Here, he meets the amnesiac Ciela, who takes him to her adoptive grandfather, Oshus. Link seeks to find his friend Tetra, who was taken away by the mysterious Ghost Ship. Oshus instructs him that in order to track down the Ghost Ship, he needs to travel to the Temple of the Ocean King. In the temple, Link meets the sea captain Linebeck, and finds a map that directs him towards the Isle of Ember. Link, Ciela and Linebeck set sail aboard Linebeck's ship, the S.S. Linebeck. Once on the Isle of Ember, Link meets the fortune teller Astrid, who tells them that they must rescue the Three Spirits in order to find the Ghost Ship Link seeks. Link clears the Temple of Fire and frees Leaf, the Spirit of Power. Link returns to Mercay Island and ventures deeper into the Temple of the Ocean King using new techniques and items. Eventually, Link uncovers a map that contains a clue as to the whereabouts of the Spirit of Wisdom. On the Isle of Gust, Link rescues Neri, the Spirit of Wisdom, from the Temple of Wind. In the Temple of Courage on Molida Island, Link finds one half of the Spirit of Courage; upon returning to Oshus, he reunites Ciela with her other half, restoring her as the Spirit of Courage. Using the power of the reunited Spirits, Link is able to track down and enter the Ghost Ship. Link finds Tetra aboard the Ghost Ship, but finds that she has been turned to stone. Link brings her aboard the S.S. Linebeck, and returns to Oshus on Mercay Island. Oshus reveals his true identity as the Ocean King and briefs him on the conflict with Bellum. Furthermore, Ciela's memories are fully restored and she awakens as the Spirit of Time. Oshus tells him that in order to restore Tetra, he must obtain the Phantom Sword, a powerful blade that alone has the power to defeat the vile Bellum. Link is able to retrieve the Pure Metals needed to reforge the sword, and confronts Bellum. Using Ciela's power over time, Link uses Phantom Spheres to defeat Bellum, save Tetra and restore peace to the World of the Ocean King. Equipment Link can also use the Three Spirits to aid him by powering up his sword or shield. In order to do so Link must collect Spirit Gems and take them to Spirit Island where he can meet the Servant to the Goddess of Spirits, who will power up one of the Three Spirits depending on what and how many Spirit Gems Link has collected. By collecting ten or twenty Power Gems the Spirit of Power will make Link's sword blaze with fire, increasing the damage it inflicts on enemies. By collecting ten or twenty Wisdom Gems the Spirit of Wisdom will give Link Enhanced Defense, reducing the damage dealt by enemies as well as giving his Shield the ability to stun enemies. By collecting ten or twenty Courage Gems the Spirit of Courage will give Link the ability to shoot Sword Beams from his sword. Link can freely swap between Spirits from the items menu. Non-Canon References ''Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the ''Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks DLC, Fi's Standard Outfit (Grand Travels) is a Three Spirits Recolor. It can be obtained on the Grand Travels DLC Map. Category:Groups Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters Category:Fairies